Regalo para ti
by Missclover
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que necesito para hacerte feliz? / Este Fanfic participa en el tema: Intercambio Navideño del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

\- _Pensamientos-recuerdos_

\- Hablando

* * *

Este fanfic participa en el tema **_"¡Intercambio Navideño NT!"_** del Foro: **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

No sabía qué era lo que más odiaba de la Navidad, si era el hecho de soportar los empujones de una multitud de personas enloquecidas dentro de cualquier tienda de un centro comercial o esquivarlas cuando invadían gran parte de las calles buscando opciones para su búsqueda por terminar de comprar sus regalos en último momento y, aun así, tener el tiempo necesario de envolverlos con papeles llamativos combinándolos con listones de diferentes tamaños; posiblemente el tener que escuchar infinitamente a cualquier hora los villancicos con tonos variados y desafinados.

O Tal vez, el estrés de aguantar otro año más la estridente cháchara sobre la juventud y el amor que profesaba su mejor amigo vestido con un saco color verde a juego con una bufanda anaranjada amarrada en un estilo europeo.

Por más que intentó ignorarlo, golpearlo o insultarlo durante las horas transcurridas de ese día, simplemente no lograba callarlo. Aunque sabía que iba a ser imposible para esa fecha y lo que restaba de su existencia, ya que esta vez era diferente, porque ahora Rock Lee sabía su secreto.

Su más grande e íntimo secreto de toda la vida.

Bueno, no exactamente el de toda la vida pero sí el más importante.

 _¡Te gusta Tenten!_

* * *

 _De su mano observó una vez más el pequeño papel de libreta doblado cuidadosamente en cuatro partes, mientras esperaba escuchar la voz de Temari, compañera de clases, decir que era el momento para poder leer y saber el nombre de la persona a la cual debía regalar en ese intercambio navideño._

 _Por supuesto que él nunca accedió a participar en algo tan infantil y absurdo, pero si era para poder hacer callar a sus irritantes compañeros de clases, entonces no le quedaba de otra. Aparte que Tenten ya lo había anotado sin siquiera molestarse en preguntarle su opinión y claro, ignorando la cara de perplejidad y enojo que le mandó cuando se atrevió a desafiarlo en el instante en que agregaba su nombre en un papel (todavía tenía el descaro de arrancar una hoja de su ordenada libreta de matemáticas) y ponerlo en la caja preparada para ese juego. Porque una cosa, era que ella fuera la única mujer a la que no le contestaba de mala manera -tantos años de amistad, la hacían inmune a sus miradas frías-; y otra muy distinta, era hacer algo que no le agradaba, pero parecía que su amiga le daba igual; por lo que había sido inútil reclamarle por su decisión._

" _Es poder divertirse y conocer más a tus amigos…" Aún con la respuesta de Tenten, una vez que lo obligó a anotarse en el pequeño sorteo, siguió de malhumorado. A él poco le importaba conocer los gustos de esos idiotas que tenía por amigos. Si bien, no es que no le agradaran, de hecho nunca pensó que juntarse con Naruto Uzumaki o con Kiba Inuzuka (compañeros desde la secundaria) fuera raramente divertido, incluso Sasuke Uchiha -quien entablaba amistad hace muchos años- opinaba lo mismo, pero andar perdiendo el tiempo en investigar algo que les gustara era algo que no le interesaba hacer, mucho menos si se tratara de una chica conocida o no._

 _Tenían dos semanas para buscar algo decente con el presupuesto que habían acordado entre todos. Observó cómo empezaban a alejarse a una distancia prudente unos de otros para mirar con sigilo su propio papel que tenían en sus manos, algunos de ellos mostraban sorpresa, otros de alegría y finalmente otras expresiones se hicieron presentes de disgusto._

 _Para Neji no fue sorpresa el saber que le regalaría a Tenten, de hecho mantuvo una mirada de orgullo por su suerte, más bien, de contar con unos ojos privilegiados que eran capaces de distinguir los mínimos detalles, como por ejemplo, la manera de doblar los papeles que hacía su amiga de cabellos castaños. El que ella le gustara hacer cualquier tipo de manualidades o papiroflexia y además, que la dichosa caja no estuviera sellada y sólo sirviera para reunir los trozos de papel le había ayudado bastante para obtener ventaja de no arriesgarse en tener que regalar a alguien que no conocía y perder el tiempo en averiguar el regalo ideal._

 _Si iba a entrar en el intercambio entonces que valiera la pena._

* * *

Suspiró irritado y con poca paciencia mientras seguía caminando al lado del chico extrovertido. Había sido un descuidado, un idiota en pocas palabras.

Lee por su parte veía emocionado las distintas tiendas abiertas que ofrecían diversos productos para un buen regalo, sin embargo no se decidía por una porque trataba de darse más ideas para no gastar rápidamente el dinero que tenía guardado en sus bolsillos del pantalón negro, y también para ayudar al chico que tenía atrás suyo con cara de asesinarlo.

* * *

— _¡Te gusta Tenten!_

 _Una voz conocida se hizo presente como eco en el salón de clases que ahora estaba vacío, pues la jornada escolar había finalizado y él, como delegado de su grupo, se había tomado unos minutos más para ordenar unos registros que uno de los profesores le había encargado. Pero sin darse cuenta el tiempo transcurría y ahora había dejado inconclusa la tarea asignada, dejándose llevar por un descanso para pensar sobre la situación en la que estaba metido._

 _Había observado una vez más el pequeño papel que ahora guardaba con recelo, apreciando la caligrafía que decoraba la hojilla blanca, sonriendo por cada letra escrita por una pluma de color azul, logrando de esta manera a agarrar su portaminas transcribiendo el nombre de la chica pero esta vez en su propio cuaderno sin percatarse del intruso que se acercaba a su lado derecho._

 _Lee había entrado al lugar, observó cómo él se sentaba en uno de los bancos mientras sonreía por una respuesta, más bien de una confirmación._

* * *

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, fácilmente pudo haberle mentido y zafarse del bochornoso descubrimiento, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, se había sentido relajado como si esperaba que algo así sucediera y de esta manera, encontrar ayuda con su problema.

Porque era más que obvio que él no tenía idea de cómo tratar a una mujer, aún cuando tuviera años de amistad con Tenten.

Error, un gravísimo error el haber confiado en su compañero de clases.

Le había confesado con un leve asentimiento de cabeza afirmándole que le gustaba aquella chica sonriente, sintió un arrebol en sus mejillas por dejarse descubierto y por la pena de admitir lo que hace tiempo había ocultado y negándose a aceptar aquel sentimiento de amor.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de una jugarreta de su mente, una fantasía que se presentaba en su monótona vida pero que crecía en cada momento cuando estaba a su lado. Llegó a cuestionarse el cómo esa chica lograba cautivarlo con una sencilla mueca de felicidad.

Recordaba estas mismas fechas de los años pasados, él al lado de sus primas y su tío -su única familia- y ella sin alguien quien la cuidara. Sabía su historia, su pasado triste que cargaba desde hace mucho, aquellos últimos recuerdos que no se volverían a repetir pues de sus padres los había perdido a una temprana edad. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía seguir haciendo su vida, seguir adelante para cumplir sus sueños de graduarse y buscar un buen futuro; siempre manteniendo aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Y ahora él quería darle algo especial, único y que no fuera gracias a la participación de Lee. El chico del saco verde no sólo le hostigaba con múltiples preguntas sobre qué era lo que más le gustaba de Tenten, desde cuándo tenía esos sentimientos por ella, cómo se le declararía y hasta una historia sobre boda e hijos le recreaba con gran emoción sin darle importancia a que la gente que estaba a su alrededor les escuchara, sino que además con el brazo extendido hacia el cielo daba un juramento de lealtad de ayudarle a encontrar el mejor regalo del mundo para su novia.

Novia…

Lee en verdad se adelantaba a todo. Sí, era verdad que él quería que Tenten fuera algo más para él que sólo amigos, dar un paso más y estar más cerca de ella, compartiendo y disfrutando la compañía del otro. Empero, no sabía si podría ser correspondido, si tenía la posibilidad de que cambiara aquella relación de amistad. Al menos se conformaba en no decepcionarla con el intercambio.

Peluches de diferentes tamaños, texturas y colores habían sido la primera opción de la cual simplemente descartó porque era demasiado trivial; joyería fue la segunda idea en escuchar y ser negada por ser demasiado cara, aunque no era impedimento para él pero quería ser más discreto, más sencillo. El pasar por la florería de la familia Yamanaka le hizo considerar el comprar un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, pero sabía que sería demasiado obvio con sus intenciones y aparte ni él mismo se imaginaba haciendo tal acción y enfrente de todos sus amigos.

La garganta se le secaba, sintiéndola rasposa cuando intentaba pasar inútilmente saliva, todo ese asunto del intercambio navideño era una pesadilla. Una locura que se incrementaba y lo asfixiaba.

*.

— ¿Neji?— preguntó de inmediato cuando abrió la puerta principal de su casa. Se extrañó de que la visitara casi al anochecer, de hecho se cuestionaba si le reclamaría nuevamente por lo de hace unos días cuando lo obligó a entrar en el juego de los regalos.

Ya se había disculpado sinceramente por lo ocurrido pero no logró que el chico le dirigiera la palabra mucho menos el mirarla. Le había dolido su reacción, y más que reclamarle decidió alejarse, de nada servía enojarse por un asunto tan banal. De verdad que el Hyūga se tomaba todo en serio cuando no se le respetaba sus decisiones.

Acostumbrada a escuchar sus quejas y enojos decidió en silencio el motivo por el cual él estaba ahí parado afuera de su casa sólo observándola.

— No quise molestarte— Tenten seguía escuchándolo sin interrumpir, la voz de Neji era tranquila sin ningún indicio de molestia— Pero… no puedo seguir con esto…

— Espera Neji, mira… yo sé que me pasé esta vez. No era mi intención hacerte enojar con todo esto del intercambio. Yo… yo creí que sería una buena ocasión para que también convivieras con nosotros y no estuvieras encerrado amargándote en tu habitación rodeado de tus aburridos libros.

Neji respiró profundamente y aflojó la tensión de su cuerpo, las disculpas que solía hacer Tenten para él siempre venían acompañadas de un insulto. El chico soltó una pequeña e insinuante risa la cual ella pudo interpretar de inmediato.

— No estoy enojado porque me obligaras a participar— dio un paso hacia ella tendiéndola tan cerca— Yo nunca… jamás me enojaría contigo.

— N-Neji…

— Si tú no eres feliz, Tenten ¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sea?

Estaban más cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban y sus ojos se encontraban donde el brillo se hacían más evidente; un hormigueo en su estómago y su corazón acelerado dirigieron su mirada a sus labios, fundido en las sensaciones que generaban sus palabras.

La chica, como podía, trataba de pensar en qué era aquello por el cual ya no podía seguir, pero el acercamiento de él y su forma de expresarse le hacían imposible tratar de estar consciente. Las palabras de Neji parecían entrar de nuevo por sus oídos, el escucharlo la hizo abrir los ojos y caer en la realidad de que no se trataba de un sueño.

— Me estás torturando Tenten…— El viento frío y la oscuridad cubría el ambiente, la chica volteó la cabeza a un lado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Neji se inclinó hacia adelante mientras la sujetaba de los hombros, tratando de ver la expresión de ella— De verdad no puedo seguir con esto.

Neji juntó sus labios con los de ella impulsivamente, cortando cualquier oportunidad de seguir hablando, Tenten de inmediato cerró sus ojos, recibiendo el beso del chico de ojos opalinos y respondiendo de la misma forma, sus labios delgados se movían con calmada pasión sobre los de ella mientras deslizaba sus mano izquierda desde los hombros hasta los cabellos de la chica, y de su mano derecha bajó hasta la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

Tenten abrazaba por el cuello de él obligándolo a inclinarse un poco más, sus lenguas se encontraron erizando la piel de ambos, sus sentimientos se hicieron notar y de respirar sobre la piel del otro, de sentir cada milímetro de su ser.

Fue el mismo Neji quien terminó el beso, logrando que la chica abriera sus ojos mientras se cubría sus labios con ambas manos.

— Yo…— No sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido que no dejaba de mirarla y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por el comienzo de algo tan íntimo. El motivo por el cual había ido hasta su hogar era para preguntarle directamente qué era lo que ella quería recibir, se había hartado de la compañía de Rock Lee y sus ocurrencias.

Ya no soportaba las ridiculeces que pasaba en cada local por culpa del que descubrió su secreto, los dueños de cada tienda lo veían como un bicho raro y pervertido. Lee tenía un mal gusto, y creía que lo hacía a propósito para vengarse de los golpes que había recibido toda la semana. Tenía el descaro incluso de pasar por una tienda de lencería alegando que Tenten se vería muy bien con unas mallas, claro que eso fue lo último que toleró, que él tuviera una imagen de su chica con algo atrevido.

Y lo peor fue cuando se topó con un maniquí portando un bonito conjunto color café oscuro, del cual la imagen de Tenten se hizo presente suplantando a la figura de plástico que tenía delante de él. Como si su amigo le leyera los pensamientos, mencionaba que era un buen regalo en un tono de voz elevado logrando que la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban cerca de ellos lo miraran con incredulidad, enfado y hasta repulsivamente.

Dejando inconsciente a su amigo salió del lugar para respirar tranquilamente. Creía que iba a ser fácil el buscar algo lindo para ella, pero nada le parecía suficiente para regalarle. Fastidiado con cada minuto que pasaba sin que él llegara en una conclusión, decidió finalmente ir a preguntarle directamente a la joven, aún si eso lo delatara que él había escogido su nombre.

Aún si Tenten se enojaba porque él no era capaz de saber sus gustos después de tantos años de amistad.

Y ahí estaba, sujetándola de la cintura apreciando cada parte de su rostro, de sus labios levemente hinchados y rosados.

— Yo… Tenten… ¿Qué te gustaría de Navidad?

Tonto e inútil era su sentir, pero en medio de sus pensamientos se iluminó la sonrisa de Tenten que a él tanto le gustaba ver.

— Te iba a preguntar lo mismo—, sus delgados brazos nuevamente lo abrazaban por el cuello acariciando suavemente sus largos cabellos— el mío ya me lo diste…— hizo una pausa acercándose un poco más, rozando sus labios con los de él— aunque… te adelantaste— bromeó con una risilla infantil contagiándolo también.

— También me lo diste por adelantado Tenten— y de nuevo la besó.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Un nuevo año y una nueva historia pero esta vez con un motivo especial, del cual mencioné que esta historia es por parte del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" con un nuevo tema que se realizó.

Mi amiga secreta para este intercambio navideño es **"Leidy RC" :)**

Te dedico este Fic con mucho cariño. Sinceramente no sé si cumplió con tu deseo de Romántico con humor, pero espero que te haya gustado y sobretodo te pido una disculpa por la tardanza. Este último mes fue realmente cansado, ya quería que se acabara.

Usé el tema de Navidad, la verdad estar en un intercambio es fastidiante, y más cuando la persona a la que le tocas te da algo que no te gusta. (Espero que eso no aplique aquí) :/

Aunque para Neji es todo lo contrario, pero claro si es todo un geniecillo para lograr que Tenten sea su persona especial. Y viceversa. Jejeje Oh Lee, qué mal que te perdieras el beso de nuestros protagonistas pero ni el mismo Hyūga se lo esperaba ni Tenten.

Ahora sí, uno de mis propósitos es el poder hacer más historias de ellos dos juntos, aumentar el número de fics de esta linda pareja y espero cumplir.

Cualquier duda o aclaración sea bienvenido.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
